Help From A Blunette
by Mayelo-Prinsesa
Summary: High school AU. He has a crush on his friend that he knew for a long time, but is too afraid to ask her out. His blunette friend being smug decides to help. Will it end well? oneshot.


**_entirely told in 3rd person point-of-view._**

**disclaimer: **i do not own Super Smash Brothers or the characters mentioned within this story, they belong with their rightful owners. all that i have created is the plot. i also own the writing!

**warning(s): **none.

**word count; **1,597

**edited a few things out, thanks to the suggestion by green swordsgirl. thanks, green!** - 8:45pm; 04/06/14

* * *

**Help From A Blunette**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Smash High. Every student was sitting in their designated classrooms during first period. In Miss Din's English class of juniors, all was silent and students were reading their books to themselves; waiting for time to pass so that they were able to move on with the period and school day.

Mumbling came from a junior as he tried to keep the very little concentration he had on his book.

He had dirt blond hair, ocean blue orbs, and fair skin. That young man's name was Link. An outgoing fellow he was. Always hanging out with his friends and doing well in school. Although he wasn't participating in a sport, he was well respected by his peers.

The reason why he was having a hard time reading his book was because he was deep in thought. Playing with the pages of his book, he furrowed his brows in frustration. He was pondering. Having the same fight he had with himself daily. A fight on what, people may ask?

It was a silly little debate for someone his age to be having, actually. It made him feel like a 3rd grader all over again.

It was on whether or not to finally, and successfully ask his crush out. He had a liking towards his longtime lady-friend, Zelda.

She had a pale complexion, long brunette hair, some tresses by her temples were always tied with decorative ribbons at her front, while the rest of her hair was combed back and stopped at the lower parts of her shoulder blades, and bright blue eyes. She was slender and was a few inches taller than him, and albeit it wast true, it didn't matter to him of her height. He thought of her as beautiful, no matter what people said.

The things that he loved about her were never-ending. Her smile. Her laugh. Her personality. The things she did. The way she did the things she did. The way she was always dedicated to her work. His friends would have thought it was sappy and corny of him, but hey, he didn't care. All he thought of was her, and only her.

He only recently found out about his crush on her just a few months before. After his breakup with a girl named Saria, he had spent more time with the brunette, and enjoyed every single minute they spent together.

That situation was different. Different to what he was used to. Whenever he asked a random girl out, he had a smooth way of asking, but whenever he mustered up courage to ask Zelda out, he would always abort his mission and bring up something else like schoolwork or other subjects that were far from what he had in was asking her out so difficult for him? He just didn't get it.

Chastising himself, he groaned, putting the book down and laying his head on his table in defeat.

Before he drifted off, he felt something hit him on the back of his head. Raising his head up, he turned to the direction he felt the object come from.

He saw his best friend Ike, waving at him with a smile. He had dark blue hair, blue eyes and fair skin just like Link's, but slightly more tanned. He had a muscular build and was a few inches taller than Link, just like Zelda. He had a childish personality, always active and on the go, and usually came up with ridiculous ideas, and goes through with them without thinking the entire thing through.

Of course it was Ike, he was the one that was always throwing projectiles at the back of his head.

Then he noticed the blunette pointing down at a paper ball that was on the ground just by Link's foot. He had wanted him to open it up and see what was inside.

Releasing a tired sigh, Link bent down and reached for the crumpled up paper ball. Grabbing onto it, he picked it up and opened it slowly, small crinkling noises being made.

Once it was opened, he saw Ike's chicken scratch writing sprawled on it in big letters.

**YOU FINALLY GONNA ASK HER OUT? - IKE :{P**

Face reddening, Link crushed the paper back up into a ball, embarrassed. How had Ike known that he liked Zelda? He never told anyone about who he was crushing on. Was his crush that noticable? Looking back up to see the expression on Ike's face, he saw that he was grinning at him, amused.

Frowning in disapproval, he unconsciously threw the object back at his friend, hitting him square in the face.

He chuckled to himself but was soon silenced after hearing the teacher clear her throat.

"Link, there is no throwing here in the classroom. You of all people should know that," Miss Din's voice was stern with disappointment as she scolded the junior.

Shrinking back in his desk, he whispered an apology and went back to reading his book silently.

* * *

A few more periods had passed and it was finally lunch time. Link and Ike sat at the table they usually sat at and ate their lunch.

Zelda sat a few tables away from them with her friends: Peach, Samus, Midna, and Marin. They were giggling aloud and talking to one another with glee.

Link was quiet, munching on a sandwich his mother had made for him in the morning. A simple sandwich that consisted of white bread with lettuce, tomato, mustard, and a few slices of ham.

Ike was chewing like an animal on a piece of fried chicken from KFC that he brought to school. By the looks of it, many were able to tell that he loved fried chicken very much (or that he was a messy eater).

"How did you know I had a crush on her, Ike?" Link interrogated after finishing off his sandwich, wanting to find out how exactly his friend knew of his liking towards Zelda.

While he had pieces of chicken in his mouth Ike responded without giving a care, talking with his mouth full of food, "Aw shaw you gibbing ger duh luck."

"What?"

"Aw shaw you gibbing ger duh luck!"

"Dude, I think you should swallow your food before you talk."

Chewing and swallowing the remaining meat he had in his mouth, the blunette repeated his answer yet again. "I saw you giving her the look. Is that better?"

"Yeah, better. But what do you mean 'the look'?" He asked as he quotated the words 'the look' with his fingers.

A sigh surprisingly came from Ike, and he pinched the bridge of his nose after putting his chicken leg down and wiping his hands.

"How do you not know the look? It's when you stare at her constantly, nonstop. After seeing you do that so many times, it was pretty obvious you know."

Murmuring the words, 'so it is obvious' he looked down at the sandwich crumbs that sat in front of him on the table.

Suddenly, an idea spiked into the kind of the blunette that sat across from him. A smirk growing on his lips, he stood up from his place.

Placing his hands around his mouth, he created a megaphone out of his hands.

"Hey, Zelda!" Ike's voice was heard throughout the entire cafeteria. At his yelling, hundreds to thousands pairs of eyes were pointed towards the blunette's direction. Even the brunette's attention was given to him.

Blue orbs widening in surprise, the dirt blond haired male stared at his best friend. _'Oh good God, no! No! No! No! He's going to freaking tell her, isn't he?!' _

"Link here has something to say," the junior continued with a smug look on his face, pointing at his friend.

A rush of panic coursed through the shorter male's veins.

"And since he's so shy, I'll help my buddy out and tell you!"

Having heard enough, Link stood up from the table, getting in a ready position to tackle the taller male onto the ground.

"He wants to ask you ou- oof!" he was cut mid-sentence and was sent onto the cold ground.

Whispers were heard among them, the freshmen, sophomores, other juniors, and seniors were talking to each other about what they had witnessed from the two.

Glaring imaginary daggers at the teen he had pinned down onto the floor, Link growled, "Shut up doofus! I can ask her myself! I don't want you 'helping' and screwing up by saying something stupid!"

"Dude, I just wanted to help you! It's not my fault you're too afrai-" he retorted with a scowl, but soon paused as he saw a certain female walking to them.

"Can I talk to Link... please?" A soft voice from behind the aggravated blond was heard. Snapping his head towards where he heard the voice come from, his face softened as he faced Zelda.

Getting up onto his feet, he dusted himself off and followed the female out the front door of the cafeteria, leaving Ike on the ground.

Halting to a stop just a few feet from the cafeteria, the two uttered their hellos and asked how one another was.

"So, what was that whole thing with Ike about?," she giggled, questioning him with raised eyebrows.

Gulping, Link pulled at the shirt he wore nervously. A light blush showing on his face, he looked at the girl in front of him in the eyes. Clearing his throat, he questioned, "Would you... like to go out with me?"

Twirling locks of her hair in her index finger with her face flushed a bright red, she grinned sheepishly towards the male."I've... actually been waiting for you to ask me out for a few weeks now.."

Without hesitation, the male embraced her in a hug, smiling from ear to ear.

Maybe getting a little help from the blunette was what had helped him. He'd have to thank him later.

* * *

**author's · note**

(´ε｀ ) - short, but with a sweet, rushed ending. huehue. sorry if it seemed a bit weird with my writing. i sometimes have a hard time with getting things out of my noggin. this is my first official fic released out on this category- yet again, sadly. hopefully, i will not be deleting this and restarting over like my previous stories. i promise that i will try not to.. also, sorry that it has so little dialogue.. i tried so hard (and got so far.. in the end it doesn't even matter... (haha)).

**- thanks for reading, please review! have a fantabulous day! ****(*´ ˘ `*).｡oO ( ❤ )**


End file.
